Films With a Chack Twist
by KitsunexNaruto
Summary: The title says it all. Just a few drabbles. Rated M because of suggestive themes and I don't trust myself :D
1. Chapter 1

This little drabble is dedicated to CrystiallicSky, I have read all of her works so far and the little drabbles she does made me want to make one also. So this is for you and anyone else that is a Chack fan! Enjoy.

**The Nightmare Before Christmas**

"Spicer, what are you watching?" Chase inquired as he walked into the young albino's lounge. From what he could tell it was about the western holiday of Halloween but at the same time Christmas. It was making Chase confused. Not that he would admit that.

"Huh? Oh Hey Chase! It's called 'The Nightmare Before Christmas'. It's like, my favourite film!" Jack grinned addressing the warlord, although his eyes never left the television screen and humming to the songs that were played.

"Is it not a children's film, Jack?"

"Yeah, so? It's a classic! Nothing beats childhood movies!"

"Still admitting to your childish ways then?"

Chase smirked evilly, however it had left when Jack gave no response. Jack was so engrossed into this film, it was borderline ridiculous. What was so special about this particular film anyway?

_What's this?_

_What's this?_

_There's colour everywhere_

_What's this?_

_There's white things in the air_

_What's this?_

_I can't believe my eyes_

_I must be dreaming_

_Wake up, Jack, this isn't fair_

_What's this?_

Chase watched amusedly at Jack, singing along. The character was also called Jack, fitting really, both white skinned, curious by nature, if the song was anything to go by. Both were annoying, Chase smirked as he thought this; Jack was still enthralled with the movie.

"I love this song! It's so catchy! No matter if you've only listened to it once or a hundred times… it will stick in your head!" Jack giggled as the song finished. Chase rolled his eyes at the boy's enthusiasm. Regardless of the boy being his and he was not going to change that, sometimes things will not change and that was the easy task of getting on Chase's nerves. Chase removed himself from the room and with confident strides; he entered into the kitchen for a snack.

"What's this? What's this?" Chase found himself saying, he cringed as his mouth moved without his permission. Chase growled. How dare that boy. The song was annoying. He shook his head and decided that an apple would suffice for a snack for the time being.

He heard Jack pause the film then walk into the kitchen rather hesitantly.

"Jack?" Chase had spoken, wondering why the boy was being cautious. Chase was about to comment further on Jack actions when said albino burst into a fit of giggles.

"You were humming the song!"

Chase sighed, Jack was right. It was catchy, but he was sure as hell wasn't going to tell Jack that. After Jack had composed himself, he looked up at his draconic lover's ember eyes.

"If you watch the rest of the film with me then I will engage in something you want…" The warlord watched as the redhead's expression turned into that of a lustful one, Chase smirked.

"Alright, but you say anything-"

"Not a word."

**The Lion King**

Chase watched in amusement as he watched Jack, who was cuddled up to his side, trying not to cry at a certain point of the movie.

_Dad?_

_DAD!_

…_._

_Dad?_

…_._

_You gotta get up…_

_We gotta go home..._

"Simba…" He heard Jack whimper. It took everything in him not to laugh at the albino; it was a film, a cartoon one at that.

Although Chase did not like it when his lover was crying, it usually sent him in a territorial and dominative state. To try and make his lover smile, that and destroy whatever had made his Jack cry.

But in this one instant, Chase was finding it hard to even keep a straight face.

"Jack," It was a wonder he didn't out right laugh. "You do realise this is just a movie, and how many times have you seen this?"

"It's not the goddamn point! No matter how many times I see it I always cry at watching Simba lose Mufasa. It's a sad part! Stop laughing Chase! I'm serious!"

Chase stopped laughing at his lover's expense.

"Forgive me, xin ai, but I just don't see how it affects you." Jack looked up at him and with all seriousness.

"Okay then, what was the first thing you did when your mother died?" Chase raised an eyebrow at the youth.

"I felt relieved as she was abusive, and as for my father, he was never around. So please another example…" Chase grinned as Jack looked at him stunned.

"No wonder you wanted to be Heylin, even if you were tricked by Bean, you'd eventually turn anyway."

Changing the subject, Chase looked back to the screen.

_Simba…what have you done?_

"I like Scar, gets the job done."

"Oh trust you…"

"Some would think that you weren't evil Spicer."

"Some would think you didn't understand a freakin' movie."

"Touché."

**The Corpse Bride**

Jack Spicer, heir to quite a poor family, whose parents were pushy. They were making him marry a girl he didn't even know. What was her name again? Wuya? Jack sighed, all he wanted was to make things, and he was already a good mechanic, helping the higher ups of the town.

Jack looked outside his bedroom window, watching the grey clouds, how dismal they looked as much as Jack felt. He felt the cool breeze of the air as he reached to pull the window shut.

"Jack, dear, it's time to go." Jack had no choice.

"Coming, Mother." Jack didn't want to marry someone he didn't know, his family didn't really care for his wellbeing any way. It was a surprise that they had found some to marry him, with his fair as snow skin, his ruby eyes and auburn hair. He was practically a freak in people's eyes. Sighing he set off for this marriage proposal that he was supposed to be doing.

XSXSXSXSXS

Jack ran, for his life. Ashamed for not being able to say the wedding vows correctly, it was embarrassing. What did his parents think, his fiancé, her parents?

How hard was it to propose any way?

Jack stopped and found himself in the woods not far from the town, just over the bridge. Jack sighed, he couldn't believe how he had stumbled, and stuttered. He had totally ruined his chance to save his family.

Jack slouched on to a log feeling sorry for himself. How much of an idiot did he make himself to be? How much more can he be a failure in his family's eyes?

He had to get this right for his family. He reached into his pocket and looked at the ring in the palm of his hand.

Jack stood up confident.

"It's not that hard Jack, you can do this."

"With this hand," he practiced, clearing his throat.

"With this hand, I will lift your sorrows." He held out his hand.

Using the same hand he pretended to have a wine glass. "Your cup will never empty, for I will be your wine."

Picking up a thick twig he recited the next line. "With this candle, I will light your way in darkness."

Spotting a branch that was held up in the dirt he saw it resembled a hand.

"With this ring, I ask you to be mine." And he slipped the ring onto the branch.

Jack smiled. See he could do it! Jack's smile had fallen from his face as the wind picked up and crows began squawking as they flew away in the sky. But Jack's face turned grey as he watched the branch with the ring on it, grab on his hand.

Squeaking in fear he tried to wrench the obscenity off him, but instead had pulled something out of the ground with him. A man, a corpse! A man, whose clothes of red silks and satins were ripped, showing his skeletal frame. A man whose skin was as blue as death.

Jack scrambled back as the hand had let go. The body in front of him opened his eyes and looked down at the red head.

"Who are you?" Jack shrieked in fear.

"I am Chase, your husband." The voice that spoke was like velvet and was of Chinese decent. Jack shivered at the sound.

"B-But that's impossible!" Jack realised what Chase had said.

"You had said your vows-"

"What? NO! That was practice." Chase noticed that Jack wasn't really scared of him.

"If they were practice then why were you here in the woods? Why aren't you with your betrothed?"

"I…I don't want to marry her. I don't even like women! My parents are making me. I want to be happy. Marry someone I love."

Chase smiled.

"What is your name, beloved?"

"Jack, Jack Spicer"

"My Jack, I can make you happy. May it be that we have only known each other for a moment; I wish to be set free. We share the same goal. To be happy and find love." Jack smiled back. Looking at the corpse, Jack could see that the man was once of beauty. His long black hair, reaching to his waist, his built was strong and his height was tall. Maybe he could…

"I'll give it a go…"

"Excellent."

"But one thing…" Chase nodded.

"You're dead. And I don't particularly want to commit suicide." Chase nodded and merely said,

"We will deal with that when it comes, my Jack."

**The Princess and the Frog**

Jack sighed as he straightened his tuxedo that he borrowed; there was no way that he could pay for the laboratory now. He wished it was as easy as wishing on a star, but it through hard work and passion to get what you want. His dad was a brilliant scientist, bless his soul. Always curious about the world about him. He died trying to get somewhere in his life time. Jack wanted to be able to have that same fire as his dad did.

Jack sighed again, he needed more money and more time, but he couldn't. If only there was a way…

Jack walked out on to the balcony of Kieran's home, that lucky bastard was loaded and was spoiled beyond belief. But he was such a great person always there for Jack if he ever needed someone to talk to.

Jack looked up at the sky and saw the great North Star above him, shining brightly. He remembered a bedtime story his father used to tell him, the Princess and the frog. Smiling at the memory, he reached into his tuxedo jacket pulling out the ripped out page of his dream laboratory. He shook his head, and looked around. He couldn't believe he was doing this. He held the page to his chest looked at the star then closed his eyes.

"Please, please, please…" He muttered quietly. Something he remembered as a child. Jack sighed and opened his eyes. In the corner of his eye he saw something green, turning to look there was a frog.

Jack chuckled.

"So I guess you want a kiss?"

"Well if you're offering..."

Jack shrieked. The frog? It spoke! That slimy disgusting amphibian spoke!

"Easy. Calm down, I know this seems bizarre but please listen-" The frog tried to reason in a calm and velvety voice, but Jack was not listening. Jack had ran inside Kieran's room and was scrambling for something. The frog had hopped in after him trying to get the boy to listen. He had hopped up onto the dresser where the boy could see him.

"Please, let me introduce myself, I am Wángzǐ Chase-"

The poor frog was not allowed to finish the sentence as he hopped out of the way by being almost squished with a book.

"Of China?" The frog looked down at the book and then looked up at the albino with wide eyes who had paused in his next assault.

"Prince?"

"Yes yáng yī, I am Prince Chase." Jack shook his head.

"But that's impossible! Who was dancing then with Kieran at the party?"

"I'm afraid he is an imposter. I can assure you that I am the real Prince Chase Young."

Jack sat on the floor flabbergasted.

Chase hopped down from the dresser, and hopped onto the boy's knee.

"I understand that it is a strange and quite the unbelievable story but I assure you that I am not trying to deceive you."

Jack placed the book upon the floor, still gobsmacked that this frog was talking to him. The frog noticed the title of the book.

"I know this story, Qīngwā Wángzǐ. My mother used to read this to me when I was young. Yes this might work, if you kiss me the spell will be broken-"

"And why pray tell am I going to kiss a frog? You are disgustingly slimy-"

"It is mucus, it is natural-" Chase interrupted. Jack glared but carried on anyway.

"And I will not lower myself to do such a …THING!"

"Shame really, I am fabulously wealthy and maybe could perhaps give you a reward for helping me."

Jack's eyes light up for a moment before looking back at the page of the laboratory. He did need more money. He was desperate. Jack sighed, he had to do this didn't he?

"…Okay…but just this once…" Jack finally said. Shuddering at the thought of kissing a frog, he inhaled and leaned down and kissed Chase on the lips.

In a swirl of light something happened, Chase opened up his eyes to see if he had changed, only to find out nothing happened. He frowned but realised that he had made a mistake. Looking over the side of the dresser he saw an empty tuxedo in which was moving. A white frog with red eyes crawled out from the cloth and looked up.

"How did you get up there? Or rather how did I-" Jack stopped and saw that his hands were now slimy appendages. Jack shrieked and fumbled around, yet falling and not steady on being on webbed feet.

"What happened? Why am I a frog? What did you do?"

Chase sighed.

"It seemed that you have lied to me, you are no Prince, and so you have brought this upon yourself." Jack couldn't believe his ears, the arrogance the other frog was portraying.

"How dare you! I could've told you that I wasn't a Prince, I'm only a waiter!"

"A waiter! I cannot believe this! You were dressed in elegant clothing and carried yourself as though you were royalty! You are shameless!" Jack growled at the spoiled Prince's words. But he did not retaliate, he sighed and sat upon the floor in which the Prince had joined him.

"Now what do we do?" Jack asked, feeling that his dream will never come true. Chase also sighed.

"How did you get yourself changed into a frog anyway?"

"I met a woman in the street, she was a voodoo witch and-"

"VOODOO! YOU MESSED WITH THE CRAZY VOODOO LADY! I don't believe this! Wuya is bad news!" Jack shrieked at the Prince.

"You don't say! I was merely curious to what it was about, it is not my-" Chase was not given a chance to complete the sentence as he was pounced on by Jack in a flurry of anger. The two of them had fallen over the balcony from the amount of jumping to get to each other. They had entangled themselves into a balloon from the party and had floated away. Jack and Chase watched as they flew, carried by the wind, away from the party.

"Well this sucks."

"You can say that again…"

They were quiet for a while but Jack had an idea.

"I know I said that voodoo was a bad idea but I know four people who are voodoo witch doctors and a white witch. They are good people, wanting more than happiness and good luck to others. They can help us."

Chase's eyes brightened at the thought.

"We'll be human again, where are they?" Chase said eagerly.

"Just down the bayou."

**Puss in Boots**

Chase glared at the masked white feline across from him. His black fur bristled and he hissed at the other. Chase brought up sword ready for a battle.

"You are a pain in my side, fight me if you dare."

The other cat merely smirked, his red eyes gleaming in the moonlight, giving off a mischievous glint to them. The snow white feline brought up a sword, perhaps identical to that of his opponent.

In a flash of black and white, the two cats clashed swords. Their movements were fluent and it made it look like a dance. Their arms swinging around them, their paws tightening around their weapons and their tails flicking from side to side.

The masked kitty swiped Chase's sword out of reach. Being the cocky one, he had then turned around and motioned his legs to scrape across the floor towards Chase.

"How dare you use the litter box towards me!" The white kitty merely grinned and waited for an opening to attack the black tom. Growling at his challenger he back flipped away towards his sword to which the masked cat ran after him. Chase barely managed to bring his sword up in time to block his assailant's sword.

The black whiskers twitched in annoyance as Chase pushed off the sword and regained his footing. They circled around each other and Chase smirked, he went in for the kill. Instead of using his sword, Chase used his claws and ripped the fabric off his foe's face. Chase however was not expecting the sheer beauty of this cat.

"I can't believe you would do that!" Came a rather feminine hiss for a male cat. **(A/N: Cue the cat who goes "Oooooh!" XD) **Chase was astounded by the fellow feline.

"But you are-"

The white feline all but hissed towards Chase.

"Name's Jack."

"Pleased to meet you."

Jack had seen that he was quite attractive, if the amount of admirers around him had explained. He also found the feline in front of him quite attractive. But he was not going to admit that.

"My name is-"

"I know who you are. Chase Young, almighty warrior." Tutting, Jack walked away.

"Will I see you again?" Chase inquired. Jack turned his head.

"Perhaps." Jack then picked up his torn mask, leaped on the rooftops and disappeared. Chase really did want to see this beauty again. No cat, much less a male, had entranced him so much as this Jack did.

**Okay so there we have it! I hope it was okay :D**

**Nightmare before Christmas – This is a flipping classic! You can't beat this film! I love the songs too!  
The Lion King – Another classic! No matter how old you get you can never not cry at Simba losing his dad. But also no matter how many times you know it's coming you always laugh at yourself. I know I do XD  
Corpse Bride – No comment XD  
The Princess and the Frog – I've had this story in my head for a while now. I had to get it out. Wángzǐ practically translates to prince, and so Qīngwā Wángzǐ translates to Frog Prince. Yáng yī translates as young one.  
Puss in Boots – This one had me in stitches whilst typing it up! The cat that goes "Oooh!" was constantly in my head! But the principle of the story reminded me of Chase and Jack.**

**So I hope this is okay for you readers, I may do some more but right now I am stuck…if you would like to see some more chapters on this please send me some film titles in your reviews to give me ideas. Thanks if you do!**

**Love you guys so much!**

**Kit x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here you go my lovelies! Another chapter for your viewing pleasure! :D**

**Enjoy! :D**

**Aladdin**

Jack sighed in defeat; this was becoming silly. His father didn't know when to stop. He wanted to choose a suitor for himself not have his father do it for him.

That Prince Cheng though, he must admit was very attractive however it was as if he had seen him before.

Long black hair that flowed was tied behind his head. His eyes could envy gold. His skin could have resembled bronze in the sunlight. Jack shivered at the thought of his new found interest.

Jack heard his Robo-Tiger growl metallically at something outside.

"Easy…" Jack had heard from his balcony. Getting up from his bed he walked towards his balcony and pulled back the curtain to reveal Prince Cheng in all his glory.

"What are you doing on my balcony? Did you know this is a federal offence to be near royalty without permission?"

Prince Cheng looked at the snow white prince, immediately swooning yet again from seeing and hearing his voice.

"Forgive me, your highness. I merely wished to talk and see you." Jack huffed, not buying the story.

"I wish to be left alone I am fed up of my father's stupid attempts! Leave!" And Jack went to leave.

"If your highness wishes it." And with that Cheng stood up on the balcony wall. Jack shook his head; this man was stranger by the minute. However he was overly shocked when the other Prince just jumped off.

"OH MY GOD!" Jack cried running towards the edge. Only to be confused by seeing Cheng's head pop up from behind the balcony wall.

"What is it, Young Prince?"

Jack now was intrigued.

"How are you doing that?" Cheng showed him.

"By a magic carpet." Jack watched the tapestry move under the mysterious prince's feet. Jack looked on in wonder which then gave Cheng an idea. Cheng held out his hand.

"Do you trust me?" Jack looked up at Cheng, _now that I've heard before. Same voice too. It's Chase. Better play along._

"Yeah, yeah I do." Placing his hand in Cheng's, he was pulled up on to the carpet in which took off. Jack held on to Cheng in fear of falling, but Cheng chuckled, assuring the red head that there was nothing to be afraid of.

The magic carpet took to the clouds showing Jack the most beautiful stars much closer than his balcony. Jack gasped in glee as he could literally touch the clouds with his hand, they looked like cotton but they were wet to the touch. But his glee was replaced by fear as the carpet plummeted through the clouds. Jack placed his hands over his eyes.

"Don't you dare close your eyes, hold your breath, it gets better."

Cheng had murmured into his ear. Jack took his advice, everything was amazing. Watching the birds fly, wild camels run in their herds across the desert and feeling the wind his face. It was beautiful and it was exhilarating.

Jack, having been not allowed outside the palace, was not aware of how beautiful the world was.

Literally everywhere he looked there was a new surprise.

Wonders that made him want to know more.

No matter what he knew he had definitely made his decision by one small act, which meant largely to Jack.

_A whole new world__  
__That's where we'll be__  
__A thrilling chase__  
__A wondrous place__  
__For you and me_

Jack looked up at Cheng and smiled.

"Thank you, Chase." Cheng looked at the prince, ember eyes widened in wonder.

"How did you know?" Jack smiled and merely leaned against the other man. Jack kissed his cheek and closed his eyes leaning his head against the other's shoulder.

"I just did, and I know who my heart decides… for who will be my prince for eternity."

**How to Train Your Dragon**

It was official. Jack had finally lost it.

"What in the lowest pits of hell have you bought?" Jack looked at him as if he grew another head.

"Chase it's a DVD. Yes, I admit it's about dragons. It's a cool story! Don't you want me to like dragons?" Chase sighed, that wasn't what he meant at all.

"Jack as much as I am glad that you no longer fear my dragon form, does not mean you can become obsessed with said species." Jack laughed.

"Oh come on this film is awesome; I've seen it and I really wanted to watch it with you." Jack pouted. Chase growled under his breath, Jack's pout was lethal. Jack was easily spoilt by Chase when it came to that god damned pout.

"Fine put it on." In his gratefulness Jack had hugged the warlord and had placed a kiss on his cheek. Jack ran to the DVD player, to which he installed years ago that way when Chase got bored that the dragon lord could play films or music if he couldn't be bothered to meditate or pick up a book. Jack placed the DVD in and then ran to the kitchen for some refreshments.

Chase placed himself down on the sofa and awaited for Jack to come back with popcorn, whatever the youth was doing, the menu screen was starting to tick him off, bagpipes or whatever it was playing was getting old.

"Jack, hurry it up." Chase called to which Jack replied,

"Coming! Just getting a pudding cup and a spoon!" Then as the tech genius has said that he had appeared into the room with the confectionaries. Jack then got comfortable against his draconic lover and pressed play on the remote.

"This film better be good Spicer"

XSXSXSXS

Chase was easily bored during the film, but he could not grumble at the amount of cuddling he and his lover were sharing. Jack was tight against his body, something Chase certainly didn't mind.

_Come on buddy, we can do this._

Chase watched as Toothless tried to fight against this other dragon, 10x his size. Chase rolled his eyes. However he tilted his head in interest as he watched Hiccup fall, with Toothless in toll.

Chase was so into this part of the film he did not feel Jack shift against him, watching his reaction.

Toothless now on the ground on his side, Hiccup nowhere to be found. Chase's facial expression turned to a confused one. Jack smiled.

_Oh Hiccup…_

_My son…_

Chase watched on as Toothless then opened up his wings to reveal an unconscious Hiccup. Stoick had rushed to claim his son.

_He's Alive! You brought him back alive!_

Chase smiled and looked down at his lover. Chase knew exactly what Jack was getting at; Chase was a draconic figure that was very protective of Jack.

"Now I see."

Jack smiled.

"I knew you would."

**Alice in Wonderland**

Jack wondered to himself if he could actually slay the Jabberwocky, everyone had believed he could. He didn't even know what it looked like. He only watched as the Red King, Hannibal approach with his army. Jack looked behind and saw that the White King, Raimundo, nod at him.

"Ready to die, Jackie ma' boy…?" Hannibal shouted towards the youth in a haughty voice.

"Bring it old man." Jack had tormented back in retaliation. Hannibal glared at the disrespect and moved to raise his sword.

"Call the Jabberwocky!"

The Red King's army cheered for their king and for the arrival for the terrible Jabberwocky and it sounded bigger than a Bandersnatch. Way bigger.

Jack had no confidence in his body what so ever, even if he had any, the menacing roar that he heard surely would have frightened it out of him. Jack swallowed and took a shaky foot forward.

Jack could only whisper to himself, "I'm going to die," to himself.

"Jack! You can do this!" Jack heard Kimiko's shout. Jack's body straightened and he lifted up his sword ready.

Lifting up his head to view the Jabberwocky, Jack merely stopped.

He watched the beast click its claws upon the floor, then digging in showing his challenger what his claws could do. Jack followed the body with his eyes, watching how the scales rippled when the beast growled and roared. Jack looked at the large wings; they looked ripped beyond repair, but Jack knew that the Jabberwocky could still fly, how else would it have gotten here?

He carried on taking in the monster and reached it face. Jack gulped shakily; just look at the size of the monster's teeth and powerful jaws. The beast would surely tear him in two. But something didn't seem right, something was wrong with this picture.

Red eyes opened wider in wonder. The Jabberwocky seemed to do the same, it was no longer growling, but as though it was purring. Jack looked up into its yellow eyes, familiarity swarmed him but he could not think where.

"CHARGE!"

Both parties had thrown themselves into battle, attacking each other at all costs. Jack looked at them, shaking his head. Jack raised his sword, ready to fight the monster that he had been sent to kill. Only for the monster to move closer and lean towards Jack, his head low enough for Jack to cut it off.

But Jack was told that this monster was that of the vicious kind. A monster that was blood thirsty, hungry for flesh, ready for battle.

But that was not what Jack had seen with his own eyes. Their eyes locked on each other's, Jack tried to find out where this feeling was from.

A name.

The Jabberwocky had a name. He knew this. He had to remember. Flash back after flash back had swarmed Jack.

He had stumbled on the said creature by accident; falling into the creature's cave and actually bumping into the scaly bodice that was of the Jabberwocky. The creature was kind to him. The creature trusted him. Trusted him enough to show him his human form. Tears fell down from ruby eyes and against pale cheeks.

"…Chase." The Jabberwocky purred louder and rubbed his face against the youths face. Licking the salty tears away from his pet's cheek.

"_You have grown up wonderfully pet."_ Chase had said, in a low rumbling voice. Jack sniffed and threw his sword away.

"I can't, I won't kill you, Chase." Chase nodded.

"_It's alright pet, they only want a reason to fight. They want me gone, but they don't want you, you are a tool in their eyes. But don't worry I will keep you safe."_

"If this is a dream, I never want to wake up…" Jack smiled up at the creature.

"Jack! What are you doing? Slay the Jabberwocky!" Came Raimundo's cry from the battle field. Chase roared, but stopped as he felt Jack's hands upon his scales.

"I just want to be away from here, somewhere but with you. Forever." Chase purred at this statement.

"_That I can do my Jack._"

Jack climbed into Chase's neck and they flew away from the battle field; away from further death.

The battle had stopped as everyone watched as Jack and the Jabberwocky take flight into the setting sun. But what they missed was the happiest smile upon Jack's face as he stroked the scales beneath his fingertips.

The Jabberwocky had found his pet and he was never letting him go again.

**Mulan**

Jack sighed in exhaustion, there was no way he could become a man or a soldier at the rate he was going, and he couldn't catch a fish, though he managed to capture Omi's foot which in turn dragged him under water. He couldn't shoot an arrow let alone pull the bow hard enough in order to shoot the darn arrow. Having Wuya there to help him with his tasks he still couldn't grasp the tasks, they were too hard. Everyone picked on him especially Raimundo, Clay and Omi.

Walking the path up the mountain nearly took it out of Jack, he could hardly carry the load he was given to increase his strength. It was embarrassing when General Chase had picked up his weights and merely walked away carrying both his and Jacks, leaving Jack to pick himself up and to follow the trail.

General Chase shook his head in disgust, these boys would never become men at this rate and Jack was no better. Chase had decided that he was going to have let the boy go home, he was unsuited for the rage of war, and not even any change in his progress.

As soon as Jack had come back from the trek he had been assigned, being the last one to return, Chase met up with the boy to hand over his horse.

"You are unsuited for the rage of war. Pack up and go home, you're through, how I can make a man out of you?" Jack looked crestfallen at the General, but Chase held a stern visage and walked away to rest up for the next day of training the rest of his soldiers.

Jack took his horse's reigns and looked at the ground and began walking. He hadn't walked far when a shadow passed over him, looking up in wonder he saw the log in the ground as tall as the other trees around the camp. Jack looked back at his horse and put him back in the stables.

Jack wondered around for the weights that Chase had given them to start with in order to get up the pole. Jack grinned when he found them. He would show the general he could do it, that he can be a soldier and be a man.

Jack returned to the pole and tried climbing again; he didn't get far because of the weights that pulled along with gravity. He fell on to his bottom like he had the first time he tried. He thought of a way that could help him climb up. Jack looked at the weights and his face turned to that of determination. He will climb up there even if it took him all night.

Jack threw the weights in front of him, the weights then twisted around each other tying themselves around the pole. Jack with new found determination climbed up the pole. He lifted the weights inch my inch as he ascended up the pole.

Jack looked down after a while and saw that he had made a lot of progress; he was half way up the pole. Jack grinned as looked up to see the arrow. He was going to do this. He carried on ascending, the sun was starting to peak over the horizon and Jack by this point was sweating in exhaustion. Everyone had gathered outside of their tents to watch Jack climb.

Jack heard the cheers and it gave him more confidence and even more determination.

Chase couldn't sleep because of the noise his soldiers were making. Exiting his tent he looked around to see what was the commotion was about; however his attention was caught by an arrow that had flown towards his feet. He looked at the arrow and saw that it was the one that he had fired at the pole.

_Impossible!_

Chase looked up and saw Jack sitting on top of the pole with the weights hanging from his wrists, smiling at him, the rest of the soldiers grinning and cheering at Jack's success.

Chase smiled in respect for the boy. Perhaps he was wrong. Jack had certainly proved that he could do these tasks; he just needed a little more guidance.

_Interesting._

Jack had kept proving him wrong on his previous thought of him being unable to become a good soldier, Jack had progressed in his fighting, even managing to knock the General to the ground with a swift kick to the head. Chase was certainly proud. Jack had even led the way when carrying the weights up the mountain path, leaving everyone else in his dust. Chase smiled at the boy's enthusiasm.

Jack had caught several fish in one swift motion, grinning waiting for praise from the General. He had fired an arrow flawlessly and even gotten the fruit pinned to the tree in the circles drawn. Jack had even made friends with the rest of the soldiers often gaining respect from the others; they no longer picked on him. Chase showed his praise by giving Jack a smile of satisfaction.

Everyone had progressed with the determination to follow in Jack's stead. Jack was surpassing him and soldiers that had long past. Everyone was ready to defeat the Huns. Even with Jack was as fragile as a leaf, he certain wasn't any more. He was now a man and a capable soldier.

_Well done Jack._

**Sleeping Beauty**

Chase battled through the thorns that surrounded the castle ahead. A crude and menacing laugh filled the air.

"You will never reach him!" Chase growled but said nothing picking up his sword that he was given to chop his way through. Invisible being whose cackles had died down as Chase still pressed on. The magic sword wielded hidden talent and Chase was almost at the castle.

"NO! You shall not reach him!" Chase shielded himself from the fire that had magically appeared with his shield.

"You haggard old wench! Show yourself!" Chase called out. But he got a nasty laugh in return, his eyes widened as a purple dragon appeared in front of him from behind the smoke. Its large head held high in the sky, snarling down at the Prince.

"You will have to kill me in order to get to that castle!" The dragon had malignantly growled out. Never had Chase seen such a creature that could talk, but a dragon, it was unheard of.

Chase lunged forward singing his sword at the dragon and using his shield to block the fiery breath that was thrown his way. Chase had nearly been swept off his feet by the dragon's long and dangerous tail. Jumping back away from the tail the head of the dragon came into view and Chase lifted his sword and timed it for a blow, to chop of her head. Chase grinned in pride as his clever plan had now slayed the dragon, but his grin faltered as he saw that the dragon was none other than Wuya.

Wuya's head rolled towards his feet, stopping to see her face in its last moments of life.

Served her right.

Chase lifted his head to see that the thorns had begun to wither away back into the ground from whence they came. Looking forward he could now see the off white castle ahead. Climbing on to his steed, he rode away to the castle.

Looking around he saw that the castle was deadly quiet, no voices, no music. Nothing. This puzzled the prince immensely. Chase had jumped slightly in his boots when he saw people merely lying on the floor, sitting in seats, every one unmoving.

But on a closer inspection Chase could see that they were merely asleep, a spell perhaps.

He watched as lights flew through the castle, he followed them racing in and out of hall ways, up and down stairs and until finally he came to a door to which the lights dispersed in all directions. Chase hesitantly opened the door to reveal a bedroom of a magnificent size. He looked upon the bed to see a person, another prince. He was sleeping much like the rest of the inhabitants.

Chase stalked forward and took the unknown prince's features. He had strange colouring but it befitted him well pale, fragile. His hair, like rubies. His lips looked deliciously soft. Who was this prince and why did he sleep, for so long? Chase looked at the Prince's whole face, the sheer beauty that he saw.

_The same beauty I encountered in the forest._

Now he knew, this prince was Leo….no Jack Spicer. The neighbouring kingdom's heir. His bride to be.

Chase looked at those lips again and found himself leaning over the boy. He wanted to see those ruby eyes again. Chase leaned further and left a sweet chaste kiss. Before his very eyes, or lips in this situation, Chase felt the boy stir beneath him.

Jack opened his eyes and looked above him.

"Chase. You saved me from eternal sleep." Chase smiled.

"Anything for you my love."

**That's all folks….for this chapter anyway. ^^**

**So I hope this Chapter is to your liking :D**

**So a summary:**

**Aladdin: MrsUni had requested this, plus it was on my list anyway. ^^  
How to train your dragon: Come on Chase get the hint would ya? Heehee ^^  
Alice in Wonderland (Tim Burton's version): I had to choose this version as the other was a bit hard for me to place Chase in the scene… he fits the role of the Jabberwocky though don't you think ^^ DemonMaster9090 this one was for you. ^^  
Mulan: GAH! "I'll make a man out of you" Has been stuck in my head for over a week! But it made me think of a title for this chapter. Haha! XD  
Sleeping Beauty: No comment. XD If Chase was here he would kill me, because of the fact I made him mushy XD**

**And there we have it :D**

**Please keep titles coming, every little helps :D**

**R and R**

**Kit xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I'm sorry, writers block and all. Here hope these satisfy your cravings for some Chack :D**

**Beauty and the Beast**

Jack looked up into the darkness and tried to see the master of the castle. All he could see was a large dark shadow. Jack glimpsed at his father in the cell by his feet. His father was ill and cold. He could not bear the sight of his father being so weakened. So weakened by capture of an unknown man, or whatever he was. Michael coughed,

"Son you must get out of here, save yourself, please my boy, you don't know what you are doing or getting yourself into!" Jack ignored his father's plea. Addressing the shadow,

"Take me instead." The man hissed at Jack, then turned away.

"_You would take his place regardless of the consequences?"_

Jack nodded; the voice was incredibly dark and terrifying. It made his knee's tremble in fear. The voice spoke with viciousness yet it had asked a question, it sounded calm and yet baffled by the albino's request.

Jack tried to look at the unseen man, the shadow concealed the man's identity but Jack needed to see what he was up against. All he could see was that the man was very tall, he looked taller than Jack. His body that Jack could see was built, this man was surely very fit, and that he kept himself in shape. But the most frightening yet curious thing that had Jack staring was his eyes; they were gold and glowing in the dark.

"Come into the light, so I can see you."

Jack marvelled at his voice, it hadn't wavered nor had it shown his fear as he thought it might have. Jack watched as the man seem to hesitate but allowed the request, step forward into the light that the moon had cast via the open window. Jack watched as the light had shown a lizard like creature, skin of greens and yellows, body that seemed to go on for ever, a tail attached to the creature swung behind it. Jack looked up into the creatures eyes and gasped.

The snout was large and it bore teeth, sharp teeth that Jack knew would probably rip him in two if he didn't cooperate. Jack moved forward closer to the beast and had opened his mouth to speak.

"I will take his place just…just let him go please, he's sick."

The creature looked down at the boy and had growled.

"Done."

Within minutes the creature had stormed past him and thrown his father onto the floor in front of Jack. Jack didn't have a chance to say anything, when his father was wrenched from the floor and sent out of the room by large jungle cats: tigers, lions, panthers the lot. Jack looked out of the dungeon window and watched as the cats dragged him out of the castle entrance and into the woods.

Jack whimpered while he turned round, he then yelled at the beast.

"Why would you treat him like that? It's disgusting! You never let me say goodbye! I'll probably never see him again."

XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS

Jack had spent time with the beast for a while, it had been 3 months, and Jack had counted. Jack had noticed a certain way the beast's servants we trying to get along with their new tenant. Jack had seen also that the best had given him things to fix, materials for a new design that Jack had made but having nothing to build it out of.

Jack realised that the beast wasn't so bad, maybe he could get on with him. He was robust but there was a small amount of kindness in there.

"Beast?" The lizard turned to him and cocked his head to the left as if silently asking him to finish.

"What is your name? If you had one that is… I mean I can't keep calling you Beast, that's not fair."

The beast looked down at boy and shuffled away. Jack figured he may have crossed the line with his new found friend, until he heard him utter something; it was quiet and hardly audible but Jack heard it clearly.

"My name was Chase."

"Then I shall call you Chase."

XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS

Jack learned to see that Chase in theory didn't mean him any harm, but he could also see that he was lonely. Merely only having his servants for company.

Jack was reading in the library, reading wasn't his favourite pass-time but when you find a good book you surely realise you can't put the thing down.

"What are you reading, Jack?" Jack lifted his head and saw the lizard tread over to him.

"Oh I'm reading about this girl, who finds herself trapped in a castle. But later she finds that she is actually safe in the castle and she is glad she stayed there."

Chase bared his teeth, but Jack knew he wasn't showing anger, but it was a smile, for a sharp toothed lizard anyway. Jack knew that the beast was slowly showing his emotions by the days as they go by. Chase was beginning to trust him.

"Perhaps you could read it to me." Chase said, his voice raspy. "I like hearing your voice."

"I'd love to." Jack smiled up into Chase's golden eyes.

**Sweeny Todd**

Chase and Wuya had been busy; Chase was not going to stop his bloody revenge until he found that Hannibal Roy Bean wandered into his shop for a shave. That Hannibal, that slimy disgusting man; he took his dear wife away from him. He could still hear his sweet voice in his head. He closed his eyes and saw pale skin and heavenly ruby eyes. His wife was a thing of beauty, only he should have the right to this beauty. But as fate would have it the boy was snatched from Chase's hold, and into those retched arms of Bean. Chase glared out the window that showed the tops of houses in London. He had also heard that his beautiful wife was dead, died quietly of a broken heart. It broke his own, shattered it and what was left had turned stone cold. Chase looked at the blade in his hand; he glided his thumb slowly across the sharp metal. Not once had the barber liked the job but it was something that he could easily do and yet still search for that man. He will slice his throat open, just like he did to all the others that entered his shop. Chase had used Wuya to dispose of the bodies in her shop, using them as meat for her pies. Wuya's business was booming. Chase didn't care, he only wanted his revenge. Chase looked back at the door behind him, hearing the bell. A young man, perhaps in his late twenties, looked up at the barber.

"Good evening Mr Todd, I believe you are the new barber in town."

"Good evening my good sir. That is true, how about a shave? Hmm?" Chase greeted his new customer with fake politeness.

"Yes thank you that would be divine." Chase watched as the gentlemen placed his belongings on the box beside the door and step up to the barber's chair. Chase was sick to his stomach of this man already.

"Please take a seat." Chase placed a sheet around the man's neck once the man was comfortable.

Divine? Nonsense. What did this man know of divinity? Divinity was his Jack, his beautiful Jack. And Jack was nothing compared to a shave.

Chase then with a mischievous smile, coated the man's chin with shaving cream that he had made himself. Chase had thought about producing a poison or something to place into it. Then they would have suffered slowly and dropped down dead eventually. But no, Chase needed the fix, the cold victory of the blade slicing across warm flesh. Watching as the red blood streamed out of the wound, spraying out like a whale coming up for air, pushing air and water from its blowhole. Oh he could just imagine the look on Bean's face as he sliced his neck open with one swift cut.

Chase turned to place the bowl down after he had finished with the cream. He picked up a razor, its silver coating gleaming in the daylight, it almost twinkled at Chase. Chase smiled darkly at the blade then turned to his customer.

Chase brought the knife upon the cheek that of the customer, letting it glide smoothly to the bottom of his throat and then back again, bringing cream and shaven facial hair, leaving clean skin behind.

Jack's skin was white, he was beautiful. How it would glow in the sunlight, but he knew his Jack couldn't stay in the sun for long, for sure he would burn.

Chase focused back on the task at hand, he will see his wife after he had killed the man that took him and then he will take his own life.

Just as the customer was nearly clean shaven, Chase bent over him to inspect his neck while still gliding the blade across this man's skin.

"I do apologise sir but I have seemed to have missed a bit. You don't mind if I quickly sort that for you? Wouldn't want my customers feel like that they had such a shoddy job done."

"Of course not, you go right ahead."

Chase grinned so darkly it made him look possessed, no, as if he was a demon. The Demon Barber of Fleet Street. He could work with that.

"I thought you'd say that sir." With that the blade was bloody in seconds. The man spurted out his blood in a spray of red. Chase calmly turned and cleaned his razors with a cloth that was in warm water. Placing them down, he looked back at the man only to not care. He pushed a button of the bottom of the chair, sending the now dead customer sliding through the floor and into the basement of the Wuya's shop.

Chase looked over at his table of appliances.

He smiled with evil glee as his eyes glassed over at the sight of his razors.

"My friends, you will help me. Won't you?"

Chase will find him even if it took all his life. And he will have his revenge.

"Jack, I shall see you soon, my love."

**Peter Pan**

Jack looked out at the sea. That blasted Omi, yet again foiled his plans. The little brat refusing to give up or to grow up. Bringing more kids to Neverland. And that damned crocodile was still following him!

Ever since Omi cut off his hand and threw it teasingly to the crocodile, that cold blooded reptile had been hunting him since. Though the crocodile had mysteriously vanished from sight and hearing, and instead a large alligator had taken its place around the ship.

Jack looked overboard the ship and watched the alligator swim in circles; lift its head to look up at the captain. Jack looked back into yellow eyes, feeling drawn to them. What was this alligator's deal? Had that blasted crocodile somehow tell the new comer how tasty the Captain was?

Jack sighed and went back into his quarters to sharpen his sword. Wuya had lain back onto his bed, bored as can be.

"Did you see the new alligator around the ship? The crocodile hasn't been seen in a while."

Jack looked up at Wuya; she was obviously teasing him as per usual. Jack threw a dagger at her in which just missed her head by inches, imbedding itself into the wood of the ship. Wuya had ducked but still looked shocked at the boy Captain.

"Yes I did as a matter of fact, but if you kindly keep your mouth shut I will stop throwing daggers at you." Jack didn't even look at her, still mindlessly polishing his sword to its immaculate condition.

"Well if you weren't such a spoiled brat, and listened to me we wouldn't be in this mess."

Before Jack could say anything, a crew member shouted out.

"Land ahoy!"

"About bloody time. Maybe this time we'll find Omi and get him where it hurts most…and this time you are staying on board and aren't going to ruin my plans."

"Jack I'm vital-"

"No you are a pain, you are staying here." Jack grabbed his goggles; not one for the whole hat thing; placing them on his head and walking out onto deck.

XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS

Jack growled, foiled again. He was so close this time! That pesky dragon dojo got in the way this time.

Jack sent his men to the ship; he wanted some time to himself. That and time to think. Being a Pirate wasn't exactly helping. Sure he was greedy and evil, and the job seemed right for him, but obviously he wasn't happy. He sat down well away from the ship, just in front of the shore line where the sea was lapping at the sand. Just by his boots.

Jack placed his head into his knees and just sat there quietly.

"You seem down."

Jack jumped at the voice. It wasn't one he heard before, it was smooth and inviting, but at the same time mischievous and dark. Looking up and around, he saw an alligator sat right beside him. The same one that circled the ship. Of course Jack was scared, but daren't move nor speak. Perhaps his mind had played tricks on him. Yes, that had to be it.

"Yes, I did speak." The alligator spoke to the boy, as if confirming the boy's thoughts.

"Y-you aren't going to eat me are you?" Jack said and then trembled after he heard the reptile chuckle.

"Eat you? I wouldn't dream of it." Jack slightly relaxed but was still frightened.

"You have my word, Jack." Jack then looked at the beast, completely surprised.

"You know my name?"

"Of course I have been following you, you intrigue me." The alligator spoke, his tail swiping the sand slowly.

"Intrigue you? How?" The alligator moved closer to the boy resting his head on the boy's now rest legs on the sand.

"You are a determined young man, always wanting something and never giving up for anything. Plus your unusual colouring. Believe it or not I was a man once, hence why I can still speak. I was changed and cursed by a wizard." The alligator sounded like he was purring as Jack stroked the scales on his back.

"Sounds awful, how can you get out of the curse?"

"It's cliché, I'm sure you can just guess."

"True loves kiss?" Jack giggled, that was the only cliché thing he could think of and the alligator chuckled.

"That would be correct." The reptile confirmed.

"Why were you cursed? If you don't mind me asking.." Jack was now intrigued of the alligator's story.

"I was his apprentice; I went against him when I found out he was going to dispose of me. I learned to use magic by him; I used my techniques I had learnt in order to fight him and I almost won, but he had the last laugh. I have been in the ocean and on this beach since."

Jack smiled sadly at him.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't be." He purred, still enjoying the stroking.

"What's your name? I can't just call you The Alligator. That's not fair." Jack giggled.

"Of course. My name is Chase."

**Inception**

"MIND FUCK!" Chase looked up from his book at the mere shout of his lover.

"Come again Spicer?"

"This movie! A dream within a dream within a dream….I'm lost at how many times they have gone into this guy's mind. Seriously! Mind fuck!"

Chase shook his head, obviously not seeing the trouble Jack was seeing.

"Then why watch it? It obviously bothers you, so why continue."

"But Chase it is a good film, it's just a mind fuck." Jack tried to reason with the warlord, he paused the film and turned to him.

"Would be better if I had someone to cuddle up to…"

Chase smirked and merely looked at Jack, Jack looked hopeful but both knew, once Chase had his nose in a book he was not putting it down.

"You can still read, I just want a sexy warm pillow…" Jack smiled cheekily, hoping to have the warlord sit with him.

"Please?"

Chase shook his head and moved to sit next the Goth.

"Happy?" Jack smiled up at him once he was comfortable leaning against the warlord's chest.

"Yup, thank you and to show you how much I appreciate it, I will blow you later." Now Chase was interested.

"Later?"

"After the film has finished, obviously."

Jack smirked knowing that the warlord would be smirking too. Chase loved Jack's blowjobs, and he would gladly put his book down for one.

"_Later_?"

"I take it you want one now then…"

Chase merely chuckled and placed his book down.

"Would be appreciated my Jack."

**And another chapter is done! Wow… I need to update more… but for the films… mind block T_T**

**Beauty and the Beast – I had the story lines in my head but they kept on changing so I was like "Just put 'em all down and we'll go from there…" I hope that one is okay .**

**Sweeny Todd – Man this one is dark, creeped me out slightly that I enjoyed writing it! I thought I was being sadistic….too dark… Meh!**

**Peter Pan – I had fun with this one XD Many people have asked me "Make Jack a Pirate! OOO! Pirates of the Caribbean! Captain Jack Spicer!" So I thought… how can I do this…? Well I like Peter Pan…but thinking of a story line with the POTC storyline…my mind went blank…so I thought Peter Pan is close enough XD Jack is still a Pirate then XD**

**Inception – Seriously this film is a mind rape! Good film but really confusing. And some love for Chase of course ;) XD I know it's short but I couldn't up with anything, but I hope it's enough.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Spirited Away**

"Chase, I would like you to be honest with me. Have you ever done anything with voice acting?"

Chase opened his eyes from meditation and looked towards the albino that was sat in his throne with a laptop in his lap. Jack was wearing a black onesie which was covered in a skeleton and oversized red headphones which were now laying unused around his neck.

Chase looked confused.

"Voice acting?"

Jack nodded.

"For example when you lend your voice for a character in a movie." Chase nodded and understood.

"Why would you express your confusion on that?" Chase inquired watching the boys actions closely. Jack did not say anything other than unplugging the headphones from the laptop and allowing sound to echo the room.

"_You did it, Chihiro! I remember, I was the spirit of the Kohaku River!" _

"_A river spirit? They filled in that river, it's all apartments now."_

"_That's why I can't find the way home, Chihiro. I remember you falling into my river. And I remember your little pink shoe!"_

"_You were the one that carried me to shallow water, you saved me. I knew you were good!"_

Chase smirked at the audio.

"That wasn't me, my Jack. But a close likeness I must say." Jack sighed at the answer visibly deflating as he paused the film.

"That's disappointing, Spirited Away was one of my favourites from the Ghibli collection. Would be awesome if I was seeing one the cast."

Chase grinned.

"Disappointed? How about being _Spirited Away _to bed...?" Jack grinned at the shameless flirty comment.

"You're terrible. It's a shame really... I quite like Haku. But of course if I had to choose which dragon was my favourite then I would always choose you, Chase."

"Thank you for the sentiment." Chase grinned as Jack hopped off the throne with his laptop and walked off towards the warlord's bedroom. Chase was left in silence for a while until a black panther yawned loudly.

"_I'm waiting for him to watch Hocus Pocus next or even The Lion King 2."_ The dark panther lazily grinned at his master.

"Hmm. So am I." Chase grinned.

"_Oh! Chase! Did you lend your voice for Thackery Binx as well? And Kovu? You sure you ain't lying to me?"_

Chase laughed and rose from the ground.

"Until dinner, Denahi..."

And with that last comment Chase left to tend to his lover leaving the panther to doze back into slumber.

**Pinocchio**

Jack grinned as he listened to different clips from movies. Chase had to be lying. Surely. Whoever this guy that was doing the voice acting was either Chase or had a bloody good impression of the dragon lord. It was starting to annoy him. A creaking of rusting metal met his ears. Turning his head, Jack looked over to see what was left of RoboJack. Jack shook his head at the scrap metal, as the head and torso of the bot shuffled its way over to the genius.

"RJ, when are you going to give up. I'm not rebuilding you. You will only kick me out of my own life."

"No, it's not that. You have Chase. I couldn't harm you if I tried even if you rebuilt me. Chase would sense this and destroy me. No I am merely asking you to rebuild me, and build a Robo-" RJ was cut off.

"OH HELL NO! I am not building you a RoboChase either. Chase would destroy it as soon as he saw it. He'd be disgusted. And... I'm not ruining what I have with him now. I just got him. please don't ruin this for me. I'm finally where I want to be. I know how you work, RJ, I built you. Be grateful that I haven't completely dissembled you." Jack turned back to his laptop.

It was quiet for a while. Jack didn't like it. RoboJack was always up to something. But it was still. The type of silence that always makes your hair stand on end and gives you goosebumps. There was no movement from the robot which made Jack unnerved. Jack turned his head to see the dismembered bot slouched against a cabnet, head limp towards it's chest and what looked to be oil dripping onto the red fabric of the shirt that Jack had lent to it.

There was still no noise, no movement... no anything!

Jack wheeled his chair over to the bot and lifted up the robot's head to look it in the eye.

Jack gasped.

The oil was dripping from the corners of RJ's eyes, which was now dripping down its pristine white cheeks. RoboJack...was crying? Robot don't cry...

"RJ..."

RoboJack's eyes focused on Jack's, mouth opened to speak.

"You have Chase." RJ repeated from earlier. "Can't a robot have a friend?"

"I will allow it." Came the voice from the door.

"Chase?" Chase came forward as his mate called for him.

"I will allow it," Chase repeated. "However, if either bot makes a wrong decision, the both of you will be destroyed. Understood?"

"Thank you, Chase." The robot copy of Jack said as his battery cleared and died. Jack felt something tickle his cheek. Dropping the robot gently to the ground, he lifted up a hand to wipe his cheek.

Tears?

"It seems you put so much love into your robots, that they begin to feel it themselves. They feel more human. You never seem to stop impressing me with your extensive knowledge of robotics."

Chase helped his lover from the floor, bringing him into his arms.

"Kind of reminds me of Pinocchio." Jack joked and Chase chuckled.

"How so?"

"I kind of feel like Geppetto and the Blue Fairy, at the same time." Chase chuckled again but this time placed his lips on top of the boys hair, kissed it and then lifted the boy into a bridal style lift.

"Come Spicer, it's time to sleep." Jack yawned and didn't argue with him. He'd build RJ a Chase counterpart in the morning.

**Titanic**

Jack had never seen Chase laugh so hard that he was crying, wheezing, clutching his sides and collapsed onto the floor. It was hilarious, but it would have been funny if it wasn't for the fact that they were watching Titanic on Valentines night. The scene on the movie was that the ship had broken in two was sinking slowly.

"Chase! Stop laughing! It's a good film!" Jack growled. His temper rising.

"TH-THOSE BLOOD CURDLING SCREAMS! PAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! LISTEN TO THEM BLUBBER FOR SURVIVAL! ITS HILARIOUS! WHERE'S YOUR GOD NOW!" Chase choked out through bouts of laughter. The dragon lord gasping for air as he couldn't keep up the laughing.

Chase had to calm down as his side were starting to hurt.

Jack started to feel his eyes tear up. He wasn't sad, just humiliated that his master and lover was not getting the point of Valentines. Humiliated that his favourite tragedy/romance movie was ruined due to Chase.

"Chase you promised a romantic evening with me. Yet here you are killing yourself with laughter. Really Chase. Thanks a lot." The tears now spilling over his dark eye lashes. This made Chase stop laughing completely.

"I apologise, Xin ai." Pausing the film Chase then placed himself back on the sofa. "I haven't laughed like that since I trapped Bean in the Ying Yang world."

"Still, you aren't getting any later for ruining tonight." And with that Jack left with a huff leaving Chase slack jawed and speechless. Chase growled aloud.

"I can't win with you Spicer, one moment you are saying show some emotion and the next you are saying that you hate it. Make your mind up!"

**Ghostbusters**

"Jack, you are a snivelling little brat. Always crying and complaining about not being in Chase's good graces." Wuya cackled at the boy. "You are a sorry excuse of a genius and an embarrassment to the Heylin. Why did I ever saddle myself with you?"

Jack's fists tightened, his fingernails biting his palms and making them bleed.

Chase grinned from the sidelines. Although this showdown was boring as all that was good, but it was funny watching Wuya and Jack 'diss' each other.

"I don't want to be in Chase's good graces, I wanna be in his 'bad' graces and be his apprentice. But you know what, Wuya, I feel sorry for you." Chase perked up, this should be good.

"I'm glad that I'm not a woman. And a woman of your age. Must have, what, cobwebs up there now?" Chase snorted quietly, Jack was right though.

"I'm glad that I am gay, least I don't have to see your hairy infected-"

"Enough!" The monks were in stitches although Omi was confused, and Chase was trying his hardest to stop himself from laughing also.

"Aw, come on I was on a roll! Not only that you somehow managed to turn yourself back into a ghost!" Jack antagonised and laughed. Suddenly Jack had a light bulb moment.

"Oh why didn't I think of this earlier?!"

"Don't you go there Ja-"

"When there's something strange in your neighbourhood...who ya gunna call?!" Jack turned to everyone watching and waited for the next line. He was not disappointed.

"GHOSTBUSTERS!" Every one burst out laughing, including some chuckles from Chase.

A blinding light shone, surprising everyone but signifying that the showdown was over.

"Sweet!" Jack laughed and gloated. "I'm outta here losers!" Jack activated his helipack and jumped in the air.

"Hey Wuya! No need to get pissy, stop getting ectoplasm everywhere!" The Xiaolin Monks dropped in giggles as they watched Jack fly away.

"Well that was unexpected." Chase commented.

"Oh shut up." Wuya spat at Chase.

"Watch what you say witch, Spicer will be mine and I will find a way to dispose of you." Chase threatened with a darkened tone.

Wuya shivered. She'd better watch her mouth if she wanted to stay alive...well in existance.

**I'm still alive and it's still on going XD**

**R & R**

**Spirited Away: Absolutely love this film! :D**

**Pinocchio: Thought this was sweet :D**

**Titanic: I can just imagine Chase dying of laughter at it.**

**Ghostbusters: LOL! No Comment.**


	5. Chapter 5

**HERE IS CHAPTER 5! WOOO**

**XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS**

**Paranormal Activity**

Jack yawned loudly, rubbing his eyes. He wasn't tired or anything.

"The movie boring you, Spicer?" Rumbled a voice slightly above Jack. Jack chuckled tiredly and looked up at the warlord he was leaning against. The two of them decided to stay the night at the Spicer mansion, a change of scenery.

"Yeah, but only because it's too repetitive. I mean I know ghosts are real, Wuya for example. Dashi from time to time when he decides to come and annoy you." Chase looked at the boy with a frown at the mention of the monk but kept silent. Jack carried on ranting as he watched Katie on screen be dragged out of frame by an invisible demon.

"It's so boring because I know what's gunna happen. Shit's gunna move, shadows gunna appear, funny noises... it's cliché! It's- Please tell me you moved that picture frame." Jack stopped, eyes wide staring at an askew picture frame on the wall adjacent to them. Chase smirked at the near terror on his consorts face, this movie was getting to the goth and it amused him.

"Chase, I'm serious please tell me you moved that picture frame." Jack look horrified and squeaked when he point at it only to watch it then fell to the floor, Chase to moved his head instinctively when the noise occurred. Chase looked calm, trying to sense any danger. He found none.

"Spicer, I believe that the picture fell due to not being on its hook properly. I cannot sense any danger and I most certainly will not allow anything to harm you in any case. Whether it be your own paranoia or-" Chase stopped as he watched Jack's glass slide across the table. Jack's voice raised at the notion.

"You saw that, right?! Great, Imma need an exorcist now! Exorcise the house!" Jack was beginning to panic, to which Chase put a stop to.

"Spicer, calm yourself. I am here. Nothing will happen." Chase's words did nothing as the boy was now clinging to his armour-less body. Chase sighed and this time used magic to sense any paranormal activity. Chase growled as he found a figure by Jack's front door, waving at him. Taunting him.

"Spicer, you were right. We have a guest." Through Chase's eyes, he watched the poltergeist sweep into the room and sit beside Jack. Jack trembled as he felt the cold breeze wash over him.

"Chase, it's really cold."

Chase held the boy closer to him.

"You have my word this spirit will not harm you." Chase watched as Jack lifted his head slightly from the dragon lord's chest to look into ember eyes.

"Where is it? Can you see it?" Jack's voice startled both Chase and Jack for it was a calm response and not at all stuttering. Chase nodded.

"Beside you, Jack."

Jack turned to the seat next to him on the couch, to see a Chinese woman. Her long dark hair tied back in a loose ponytail, her eyes matched the darkness of her locks perfectly. Her clothes was a dark green kimono, embroided with pink and black thread to make a beautiful sakura blossom display. She wore nothing on her feet and legs, her slender legs crossed elegantly. Her face was what startled Jack the most. Her features were almost a spitting image of Chase, of course she was a woman therefore more feminine.

"Evening, wǒ de tàiyáng." Said the woman with a voice that spoke with grace and royalty. Jack was stunned, racking his brain to actually remember mandarin. _My boy _she said.

"Mǔqīn, how have you been?" Jack now understood. This was Chase's mother.

"I am fine, I suppose. Though I must know who this treasure is for my son to be enthralled with."

"Dāng rán, Mǔqīn. This is Jack Spicer. Jack, this is my Mother." Jack bowed his head.

"Ah- xìnghuì!" Jack smiled at the woman whom frowned back at the boy. Chase spotted this and was ready to stand up for his lover.

"You speak through your nose. English must be your mother tongue, but still, thank you. I am Daiyu." Jack nodded, relieved that he wasn't on her bad side.

Chase chuckled at his mother.

"Always knick-picking." Chase chuckled as Daiyu just shrugged her shoulders with a grin.

"I am really happy we can now speak on better terms now." Daiyu grinned. Jack piped up.

"Your name, Daiyu. It's beautiful, means black jade, right?" Daiyu, grinned and nodded. Although Chase looked sceptical.

"Mother always hated that. Don't fish for compliments with her. She's, to be blunt, a bitch." Daiyu giggled at the comment, showing she wasn't at all offended, if anything she wasn't denying it either.

"Oh, Weisheng! I missed you." Jack looked slightly puzzled. _Missed? Better terms? Weisheng?_

"It's Chase now. Chase Young." Chase corrected. Daiyu smiled darkly at the dragon lord.

"Of course it is. Because a name that means 'greatness is born' isn't good enough." Chase laughed whole heartedly. Jack jumped in the conversation.

"Wait, forgive me if I seem rude here, but, I'm confused. What do you mean by 'on better terms', 'missed you' and that fact that you actually called your Mom a 'bitch'?" Chase and Daiyu looked at Jack. Chase then looked at his mother and she nodded.

"Long story short, Mother was evil even before I was born. When I found out and was old enough to understand, I ran to the Xiaolin Temple and told them about my Mother. Needless to say, at the time I was Xiaolin-" The grimace on Chase's face made both Jack and Daiyu snicker to themselves quietly. "-I didn't see from my Mother's point of view, so we never got along. Always fighting and as much as I loved her, I could not follow in her footsteps. I had always believed I was to stay Xiaolin. The monks of that time had found warriors to dispose of her and they had succeeded."

"Hence, why I am a ghost!" She chirped in. Jack nodded in understanding.

"Now that I am Heylin, I can see what Mother was planning. How she saw the future of the world and mine as Heylin. And plus the fight was because at the time we were on opposite sides of the chess board. Now there is no need for a fight. We are on the same side."

"Wow. Dat history." Jack said bluntly cause both Chase and Daiyu to laugh.

"But you sound so chipper, how can you be so happy if Chase had you killed. Surely you want revenge...not that I'm trying to start a war or anything." Chase chuckled showing Jack that his curiosity was fine.

"At first I was pissed off. My thoughts on it were 'That sneaky little brat! How dare he?!'" Chase grinned at this. "Only to realise that he was still my son. Regardless of which side, he was family. I would- will always love my son. That and actually having me killed, there was a malevolent side to him. He would be evil when the time would come. Took me a while to find out where he was hiding but I found him. And here I am." Jack laughed.

"Must of taken you a while! Chase has been living in his citadel for fourteen hundred years out of his fifteen hundred years as an immortal." Chase looked at his consort with fascination.

"I never told you that, how did you know?" Jack looked sheepish at Chase.

"I wasn't your fan boy for nothing you know...put it this way it's beyond freaky. Of course, I try to keep that kind of information under wraps... but it's kind of too late now. I'm sorry." Chase shook his head at Jack.

"Don't be sorry, my Jack. There is no need. Yes, while it may be 'freaky' but at least then I have nothing to hide from you. You already know it." Jack smiled and nodded.

Daiyu looked at Jack.

"Have you got magic in your family, Jack?" Jack turned his attention back at the Chinese woman.

"No, at least... I don't think so." Chase looked thoughtful.

"Why would you say that Mother?" Daiyu looked at Chase.

"Is it me or does he look like Manchu?" Chase looked at Jack taking in his features.

"I understand what you mean."

"Who's is Manchu?" Jack asked curiously.

"Manchu was a boy of your colouring, although in those times hair was not dyed, whom Mother and I used to see hanging around the river near our home village. He was always singing and picking up white stones from the shoreline. Some believed that he was a spirit of good luck. Some believed he was a devil because they had never seen his colouring before. I used to try and speak to the boy but he would always run off before I got close." Chase stated smiling slightly from the memory.

Jack took in this information and was immediately fascinated.

"Manchu... Pure..."

"Enough with stories of the past! I need to know the present! How long have the two of you been together? Was it love at first sight? Was it romantic?" Daiyu cried, finally her motherly side pouring out of her, dying to know what her son and his partner had been up to.

"I will tell you more of Manchu another time, Jack. For now let's bore Mother with things that we had agreed to keep hidden." Jack smiled. Manchu was an interesting subject, for now, telling Daiyu of their past was not going to be a pleasant idea. Telling Daiyu that when Jack got thrown to a tyrannosaurus rex was practically when Chase realised that he had feelings for the albino was not a pleasant idea at all.

**Spy Kids**

Jack grinned as he looked over the first gadgets he ever made. He had been only 5 when he had made his first generator, 8 when he made his first robot, and 13 when had finally made his Jack-bot army. Chase walked in as Jack sat down on the floor with a shoebox in his lap.

"What's that you have there, Spicer?" Jack looked up and beckoned Chase to come over.

"Come see, if you like." Chase humoured the boy and pulled a chair from the boys desk, sitting down on it backwards once he had placed it in front of jack. Leaning on the back of the chair, Chase looked down at the box as Jack rummaged through it.

"Again, Spicer, what is in the box?"

Jack pulled out what looked to be just a wrist watch until Jack twisted its face and it opened out to look like some sort of satellite. Chase watched in fascination as the satellite then collapsed back in on itself to make a watch again.

"My first wireless network satellite. Compact, stylish and nearly invisible." Jack grinned sheepishly.

"It's crap though. Always conked out on me and never wanted to connect." Chase shook his head.

"Wanna know what was bad? The one thing about a watch, that it's supposed to do that I forgot about?" Chase chuckled.

"Forgot to make it tell the time?" It was a snide joke, but surely Jack hadn't-

"Yeah... hence why it's no longer a working gadget. I don't do these kind of stuff anymore." Jack giggled as he moved the watch around in his hands.

"I used to think I was a spy, when I was little. Because I could make stuff and I was smart for my age, I thought I could be a spy."

"So, what made you change your mind, special agent?" Chase chuckled, only in jest. Jack grinned.

"I found a story. 'The Legend of Weisheng'. Great book, was kind of like a biography almost. As if the guy himself wrote it. Excellent read none the less." Jack looked up at the warlord and smirked. Chase smirked back.

"I'm flattered, Spicer."

"I only had one critic on it. I reckon the ending should have been done better..." Jack said cheekily as he looked back in the box to find small sneakers, to which he turn over to look at the underside. Chase guess they probably had rockets or something like that.

"Oh? And pray tell, why so?" Jack chuckled.

"Well, 'As the sun set beyond the horizon, the story had ended for Weisheng. No longer will he serve for the right and just. His foolishness tarnished his freedom and soul. He was evil, and evil will never prevail.' Kinda stupid, if you ask me." Jack looked up to see Chase rather shocked.

"Wh-what?" Chase shook his head.

"Nothing, Spicer. I just had no idea how photographic your mind was- _is._ For you to remember the end of my book... not only is it disturbing-" Jack cringed at that. "-but it is fascinating. I changed you through a 'fairy tale' of myself. A legend, so to speak. I'm highly flattered."

Jack grinned and blushed.

"Well, you're welcome." Chase looked at the albino.

"As you were saying about the end, Spicer-" Jack interrupted.

"I didn't mean stupid as in you are, I just meant that- I know you wrote it centuries ago, but you could change it slightly now. Because now it sounds weird. I mean think about it for a second." Jack recited the passage again.

" 'As the sun set beyond the horizon, the story had ended for Weisheng. No longer will he serve for the right and just. His foolishness tarnished his freedom and soul. He was now evil, and evil will never prevail.' What about the rest of it? Where's the part that should say, 'The story had ended for Weisheng, but a new chapter was born for Chase Young.' I mean you could still have the rest in just add bits. 'No longer will he serve the right and just, he was to rule the darkness and with all evil intent. Foolishness tarnished his freedom and soul, but his pride and honour still remained. He was now evil, and evil will never prevail. But Chase Young will make sure, in time, humanity will fall to his feet. Making him Emperor of the world and curse justice with an iron fist. His new way of life, given by once the enemy-" Chase cleared his throat causing the albino to stop in his worship of the dragonlord. Jack blinked and wondered what was wrong.

"Remember, Spicer. The book is called 'The Legend of Weisheng'. Not 'The Legend of Chase Young.' Although your additions are excellent, there is no such book on my 'new' self." Jack gasped and looked appalled.

"There should be a book about Chase Young!" Jack then placed the sneakers back in the box and then picked up a metal rod that then elongated. It reminded Chase of the type of sticks he trained with when he was a Xiaolin monk with Dashi.

"I mean, I know I am a fan boy and I know I am maybe slightly over the top about it. The last thing I want to happen is for you to be freaked out, not that you would be but- anyway I kinda started writing one..." Chase looked interested. "It's not finished... I don't know everything to exact detail but I almost know everything. But it needs facts and stuff like that, I'm merely going on stories and legends." Chase grinned.

"You could ask me, Jack."

"I could but I wouldn't want to bother- did you just call me by my first name?" Jack stopped and gawked at the warlord.

"I have been enjoying our time together, Jack. So far you are rather interesting and I enjoy an intelligent mind. Plus, for you to start writing a book about me, again while it is rather disturbing, I wouldn't have any one else write one about me. You are too picky for that. You would argue some points are either too vague or simply not implied or explained properly. I would be honoured if I could read it."

Jack grinned and blushed from the flattery.

"_You_ would be honoured? I would be honoured that you would want to ever consider reading my book. Erm, I would be happy if you gave me some friendly critics. You could help me fill in some blanks...of course that's up to you. We could do that today or next week if you want?" Chase nodded and grinned seductively.

"Next week we'll have more time to look at it. It's a date, I look forward to it." Jack grinned so much he felt his cheeks hurting. Jack and Chase turned their attention back at the memorial box. Jack cleared his throat and pulled out a smaller box.

"Why is this in here?" Chase looked at the object.

"It looks to be Wuya's entrapment puzzle box." Jack shook his head.

"You want it? Could be useful? You could threaten her to use it again..." Jack and Chase laughed at the statement. Jack was relishing in this moment to be able to 'hang' with Chase. What Jack didn't realise was that Chase was thinking the same thing.

**Magic Mike**

Fighting the monks was annoying, Jack knew that much. But when you are too slow and know you have no chance, it a bad thing. But right now Jack couldn't give two shits about that. While the day was hot and sunny, he was lucky he had put on another layer of sun-screen before he left for the showdown. But because of that he was too slow, having to sit and watch in the shade. At first he was mad, angry at himself mostly for his impurities and such for him to miss a powerful Wu. But now Jack was happy, _very _happy he got to sit in the shade. Jack couldn't even remember the Wu's name. It didn't matter, it was worth it in not retrieving it anyway. Since it was hot and sunny, you would think that Jack was an idiot for wearing such a long and stuffy coat. Not in this case. If anything he was happy he was covered up. Good lord, he would have made a fool out of himself.

Jack looked on at the showdown, watching Chase and Raimundo fight each other. Clothing and armour slowly being torn from each other's sweaty bodies by Rai's sword of the storm and Chase's Kwan-Dao sword. Chase's chest plate in general caused Jack to gasp quietly, how it became scratch and even cracked was impressive. Credit given to Raimundo for achieving it. Jack silently thanked the wind user as he now got to see the chiselled chest in tight cloth. instead of hidden behind metal. Biceps and little bits of abdomens glistened as the blade torn into the fabric and Jack had to subtly wipe the drool from his chin, lest he'd be seen.

Jack wasn't interested in Raimundo. Hell no, goody-two-shoes! But he would definitely compliment the physique of the wind user, he wasn't bad looking either. Now Chase, he would gladly be happy to stare at. Since the chest plate usually covered the warlord's strong physique, Jack could only imagine what the warlord might look like. What! He was 17! Give him a break! Hormone raging!

Jack's eyes followed both men closely, grinning into his pulled up knees. The blades clashing but Jack could only grin even dirtier as the blades tore at more fabric. Jack felt his trousers tighten at the sight of Rai's chest being fully exposed to the light. The leader was quite muscular, formed pectorals thin waist and a slight six pack. Must get a lot of girls when he goes surfing. Not bad, Pedrosa.

"Hey! That was my favourite shirt!" Jack heard Raimundo cry out at Chase. Chase grinned, not caring at all.

"Move quicker, you might save your clothing from being ripped."

Jack raked his eyes over the chest but his eyes moved, more interested in the still clothed evil warlord. Jack whined quietly to himself. RAIMUNDO CUT THE CLOTH ALREADY! Of course he didn't want Chase to lose, just a once in a lifetime moment that needed to happen and Jack would die happy.

"Hey, Jack!" Jack had to force himself from watching the erotic display of sexy men and no shirts fighting to look at a flat-chested Japanese girl with no fashion sense. Wow, he sounded annoyed didn't he? Jack looked at the cold bottle of water that the girl offered.

"I have a friend, who is albino and she needs to drink plenty and such in heat like this. Whilst you are sensible to stay in the shade, thought you'd like a drink. Not that I'm not thinking of your health, because duh, that would be being friendly with the enemy." Jack swallowed at the thought of water only to realise that the arousal from the display had left the goth slightly parched. Jack smirked.

"Thanks, no offence taken." He was surprised he managed to say those words. Kimiko smiled cheekily and went back to the Clay and Omi. Jack sighed and turned his eyes back at the fight, after hearing Chase curse and fabric tear. Jack whimpered.

Chase's abs were showing. Full blown six pack- no eight pack! Jack opened the bottle and took a long swig. Then once doing the bottle up, placing the bottle to his face to try and cool himself down. Jack closed his eyes and sighed in pleasure as the coldness of the bottle cooled his heated skin. Jack was sure a blush had formed on his face. God was punishing him. One, for being gay, and two, for being evil. He was sure of it.

Jack opened his eyes slowly only to be transfixed as Chase took off the cloth shirt from his body. Jack swore he stopped breathing, asphyxiated and died and went to heaven...or whatever the evil equivalent of heaven was. And no not hell.

Tanned skin stretched over perfect, strong pectorals, eight pack abdominals (Jack counted right!) and a slight 'v' line slightly showing from under the red sash of Chase's armour skirting. Jack's red eyes followed the contours and dips of the fine specimen of immortal man. Jack whimpered loudly, but coughed quickly to make it sound like it was a tickly cough. The monks looked over to him but paid no attention, only to turn back to watch the fight.

Holy shit, Chase! Not only was he a pretty face and a intelligent man, with martial art skills... but Jack had no idea that Chase was THIS built.

"Chase, you're killing me." Jack whispered. Jack had hoped that the fight would escalate to the removal of trousers and underwear, but he knew that was wishful thinking. Neither participant would dare to do that. Jack looked up to see that Chase had won, several bloody scratches across his prideful chest and a dark smirk appeared on the warlords lips, causing the albino to shiver, standing over Raimundo with the Kwan-Dao sword pressed to his jugular. Raimundo was in worse shape, a bloody gash across the Wudai Warrior's chest, it wasn't too deep to cause sudden emergency. But it was enough to make him wince.

"It's is not the strongest warrior that wins, it is the strongest will." Chase grinned down the monk, and chuckled when he heard Raimundo growl back.

"So you keep saying. I will beat you next time, Chase Young. It's a promise."

"I look forward to it, young monk."

A blinding momentary light shined, signalling the end of the showdown. Rai was with the other monks, getting patched up by Kimiko. Chase carried the sword of the storm and the new Wu, which looked like a pendant with a dragon on it, to pick up his damaged chest plate from the ground. Whatever the Wu was. He watched the dragonlord's back muscles tense and contract under tanned skin as he bent over to retrieve the scrap metal.

Jack shakily stood and walked over to Chase. Jack's feet had moved on their own, whilst walking over he pulled his jacket down in hopes to further cover his arousal. He heard the monks leave on Dojo and seeing them fly as they passed over his head and a gust of cool wind swept over Jack, cooling him for a moment.

"Ch-Chase?" Jack called out. His voice was pathetic, he would be glared at by the draconic warlord and made fun of. But it was worth a shot anyway. The warlord turned and faced the boy with a confident look that spoke, _'I am proud, and I don't what you think.'_ Not that Jack had anything against that.

"I could mend that for you, your chest plate that is, if...if you want." It was hard to look the warlord in the eyes when the body of a god was attached just below them. Jack realised that Chase has sussed him out, with the seductive grin forming on his lips. Jack blushed and gently plucked the chest plate from Chase's grip.

"This I did not see coming, Spicer." Chase spoke but this time with husky tone. Jack swallowed instinctively, Chase had to be playing with him.

"You may, but I wish to return home immediately. I'm in need of a bath and some healing herbs. Must get rid of a few kinks too..." Chase leaned on a nearby rock stretching out his neck and running his hand across the back of his neck. Jack couldn't help but watch, eyes drifting back to the muscular chest.

"Su-sure! Erm, I'll be over soon to drop it off...or w-would you rather I'd try to fix it at yours so you could have it as soon as I mended it." Chase grinned at the boy.

"Oh, at the citadel, of course. That is my armour Jack. I need it..." Chase's voice took another seductive turn making Jack shiver to which did not go unnoticed by Chase.

"Oh fuck it! If I'm gunna die by your hands because of this, I don't care! I can't take this anymore!" Jack stated as he dropped the chest plate to the floor and crushed his lips to Chase's. He wrapped his arms around the warlord's neck, locking him into place. Jack didn't expect the warlord to kiss back, however.

Jack moaned loudly as his tongue collided with Chase's. Sucking on the appendage, Jack took a mental note of the slight sweet taste. Jack chuckled inwardly at the irony. Jack felt Chase's hands move to his waist and to the back of his head. Jack groaned at the touch. Jack didn't care if Chase was giving him the chance, a request of some sort before he died, he wasn't passing it up!

Jack ran his hands down the chiselled chest shamelessly. Causing Chase to chuckle at the desperate display. Pulling back from the kiss, Chase watched Jack whimper at the loss.

"Why don't we make ourselves comfortable at my citadel, hmm?" Chase chuckled as Jack's face lit up like Christmas.

"Deal."

**Paranormal Activity - I dunno if I like this. Just a load of garbage I just conjured up! XD Enjoy any way!**

**Spy Kids - LOL IT WAS A MUST! It's not too much is it? Seems too long and well...long winded XD Wasn't sure on the book idea but, any way, enjoy :D**

**Magic Mike - I haven't watch it yet, so no spoilers! XD But I had to do this because, of what I've seen, Phwar! XD This nearly got a bit TOO steamy... I might carry this one on...**


End file.
